Cars
by sambeam
Summary: Bella and Edward go for a drive. One shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Twilight or the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it's greatly appreciated! Give me some more if you have the time. **

**Cars**

Here we see the famous Bella and Edward, a vampire couple out for a drive on a Saturday night. What else is there to do when the typical entertainment of humans drives you to the point of insanity?

Edward is speeding down the old country road, going approximately one hundred twenty miles per hour, much to Bella's distaste. They will have the windows down, enjoying the wind tossing their hair about. It is a stimulation to the feeling of running they say, I being human can not sympathize with such a feeling.

They have also taken a drive, because all of their vampire relatives have taken to teasing them on their very public, very _frequent _sexual romps, of the quite loud variety.

Emmett has been throwing out such comments as "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were rabbits," (rabbits are known for their addiction to sexual intercourse by the by), to the popular and over used "Get a room!". I do not condone this behaviour from our dear burly Emmett, but what's done is done.

Jasper and Alice have actually had to leave the country due to Jasper's illness... what was it called? Constant and painful hard on was it? I believe so, they are currently at a cottage in the country side, trying to "unwind", if you will (the location is disclosed, due to Jasper's illness).

Esme and Carlisle try to stay out of their "children's" love lives and were known in their time to have quite the taste for sex, places ranging from, a Porto-potty that was stationed at the Indy 500 in 1992, to a tree in Berlin, have made it on their sexual repertoire.

Rosalie, is of course indifferent and is currently styling her hair as we speak.

Now, back to Bella and Edward. They are a young couple in love, stressing the word _young. _Do not forget dear ones, that Edward is at the tender age of seventeen and is often described for his boyish looks! Bella on the other hand is 19, not any more mature mind you, in both physical and mental capacities. Bella has always been noted for being quite innocent looking, so you can imagine if someone came across them the last thing they would be thinking is that they are adult spouses.

They are currently listening to a song off one of Edward's Cd's from his extensive collection. I being the age I am at now, have not been "jiggy with it" and do not know that current song of choice. You may substitute your favourite tune, and leave it at that.

They are both singing along, word for word, and their hands are intertwined in the middle of the seats. Have you ever imagined a more darling sight?

Now wait! A deer has suddenly ran out across the road and Edward has slammed on the breaks, so he does not hit it or mar it in some way (how ironic, Edward trying _not _to kill a deer!). Because they were going at such impressive speed, the sudden stops has made them lurch forward and their hands have become disentangled. Bella, fearing for Edward's windshield (a rock hard head through it would not help anything), grabs the nearest thing to her, which just happens to be Edward's penis. She accidentally squeezes quite hard and Edward makes a grunting noise (out of pain or pleasure, I am not at liberty to say). She will notice that she is currently holding onto Edward's manhood as a "life lin" if you will and will loosen her grip taking back her hand sheepishly.

Of course, the dammage is done. I suppose that grunt _was _of pleasure, and soon he he has snatched Bella's waist and is pulling her onto his lap. Bella, being so sexually free with her self, will have straddled him and will attack him with a deep kiss. Edward has started to dry hump her (which he has said he looks like a horny dog doing, but I digress), she has met the "horny dog" humps one for one and will start to grow increasingly aroused.

Their clothes, being quite bulky and tight, are not leaving the right amount of friction and are not having the desired effect. Bella, who is growing increasingly frustrated, has actually ripped Edward's pants down the seam to find that he is in fact not wearing any underwear. Bella's skirt has of course ridden up and Edward is to find that she is not wearing any underwear either (I believe they are doing this because they want easy access for their frequent public love making). She has of course thrust onto him quickly (one of her many tricks) and his foot has clamped down, hurtling the car forward.

Bella is continuing her rough thrusts and Edward's foot is slamming down on the gas with each one. Now, being vampires, they may not be hurt if they crash, but they are a serious hazard to everyone else on the road. Bella and Edward are so involved with each other right now that they do not notice that the car is in fact moving. Just as Bella climax's her back arches hitting the steering wheel and making the horn beep quite loudly.

Edward has in fact realized that the car is moving and he he is moving the steering wheel wildly (you have seen this in many movies, I'm sure of it), and the car is swerving dangerously on the road. Bella, who is still riding Edward, milking her orgasm I believe they say, is oblivious to all the recent happenings.

Edward, in fact feeling all of Bella's thrusts, has reached his orgasm as well and his hands clamp down on the steering wheel, breaking it off of the dashboard.

Edward has noticed this and is screaming at the top of his lungs, one reason is because it is his Volvo, the second being they are hurtling at top speed toward a thick wall of forest.

Bella, is thinking that Edward's screaming is in fact due to his orgasm and she will continue to thrust in and out of him.

Bella, still not knowing what is happening, is trying to extricate herself from Edward to find that he has a steel grip around her waist and his eyes are distant and frightened. Bella has of course _finally _looked out the window to see trees whizzing past them with impressive speed. She has started screaming as well and is clutching onto Edward for dear life, or death, whichever you prefer.

They have suddenly come to a sudden halt and are being thrown out of the car through the windshield and landing on a soft and comfortable bed. They have then realized that they did in fact crash into a cottage. They are still, ehem... joined and are thoroughly shaken.

Just then a tall, blond haired man walked into the room, seeing Edward and Bella on the bed his eyes widened and he let out a final expletive before he ran out of the room.

That expletive was: "For the love of god, Alice run!"


End file.
